yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of food courts in Singapore
Food Junction Food Junction is a food outlet in Singapore. History Food Junction opened its first food court at Bishan, Junction 8. We were amongst the first in Singapore to operate and manage food courts with a themed concept and serve a mix of local and international cuisine to give customers an array of scrumptious delights. There is also another brand, called Toast @ Work, which was there until 2012 for Century Square. For Food Junction wise, there is also another brand Food Culture at Century Square and it was closed down in 2013, replaced by Gurney Culture. Founded in 1993, we revolutionized Singapore’s dining culture with our concept-driven food courts, complemented by an exciting menu of local and international cuisines. The Food Junction logo was refreshed in 2010 and again in 2014. The Century Square, Lot One and Sembawang Shopping Centre still retained their old "yellow" and "blue" logo. United Square's Food Junction had undergone the facelift in 2006. Food Junction also had subscribed to the NETS FlashPay card, which allows it to go cashless. Food and beverage (F&B) player BreadTalk Group is looking to buy the entire stake in Food Junction Management (FJM), which operates foodcourts and F&B outlets in Singapore and Malaysia, for $80 million in cash. BreadTalk announced on Monday (Sept 2) morning that its wholly owned subsidiary, Topwin Investment Holding, had on Aug 30 entered into a sale and purchase agreement for the proposed acquisition of FJM from Food Junction Holdings. The total consideration of $80 million will be paid in cash and funded through BreadTalk's internal resources, including available cash on hand, and debt facilities. Meanwhile, BreadTalk operates food courts in Food Republic and Food Opera brands in Singapore, including Ion Orchard. The seller, Food Junction Holdings, is 98.1 per cent owned by Auric Pacific Group Limited (APGL), a Singapore-incorporated investment holding firm involved in a diverse range of businesses including food manufacturing and retailing, restaurants, and foodcourt management. Its portfolio consists of Toast Box, BreadTalk, Food Republic, Din Tai Fung and Song Fa Bak Kut Teh. Outlets *Bugis Junction *Century Square *Great World City *HarbourFront Centre *Junction 8 *Lot One *Nex *One KM *One Raffles Place *Raffles City *Sembawang Shopping Centre *United Square Timothy Mok had went to Bugis Junction, Century Square, East Point Mall (closed down) and Raffles City. Food Republic Food Republic ( ) is a food court chain run by the BreadTalk Group based in Singapore. There is also breakfast outlet called Toast Box. The concept combines local hawker fare with mini restaurants (some of which have exclusive seating) in an open dining concept. Some stalls are also run from standalone pushcarts. Food Republic's elaborate decor and furniture are designed to invoke a nostalgic kampong atmosphere. There are currently 14 branches in Singapore - *ION Orchard *Westgate *City Square Mall *ITE College East *Suntec City *Parkway Parade *Causeway Point *112 Katong *St James Power Station *NEX *313 @ Somerset *ION Orchard *Wisma Atria *VivoCity The Wisma Atria branch seats 900 people while the VivoCity one is slightly bigger and also has a Toast Box outlet attached. NTUC Foodfare NTUC Foodfare is a food court chain run by the National Trades Union Congress in Singapore. Normal Outings *Admiralty Place *Anchorvale *AMK Hub *Khoo Teck Puat hospital *Rivervale Mall *Sembawang *Clementi Blk 420A *Yew Tee *CCK Blk 303 *Jurong West Central *The Clementi Mall *Junction 10 *Simei *Punggol Place *Raffles Place *Marina Bay Financial Centre *Stagmont Ring Timothy Mok's Outings #Clementi Mall #Rivervale Mall #Simei MRT Station